Seeing With New Eyes
by yfit
Summary: Garrett teaches Kayley how to see through new eyes but will Garrett be able to? 3 One shot after ending of the film complete with cutesy fluff     DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Quest For Camelot or the characters


"Isn't this everything you've ever wanted?" Kayley asked while dancing with not being able to take the smile of her face.

"Mmm..."Garrett responded swirled her around to face him. "Not quite everything."

Slowly their heads pulled together for a sweet kiss that explained what they were feeling in there hearts and thinking in there heads. Sharing one of the powerful moments in a person's life, where the head and heart actually agree with one another.

They rode off on horse back, finally all their dreams had come true but both secretly released along their journey together that they had discovered another dream within them. To be with together forever. Longer, if they had any say in it.

Although falling in love was completely unexpectedly. Especially in Garrett's case. He was resigned to live his life the way it was, along with all its shattered dreams. And then Kayley came along. A beautiful whirlwind that changed everything. Garrett chuckled and mused to himself, recalling the near disastrous events that had happened in the short pane of three days. 'I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.' he thought silently to himself.

Responding to the laugh that Kayley felt vibrate through Garrett's chest she turned her head and smiled. "What's so funny?" Garett shook his head and felt and heard the forbidden forest approaching.

Still in her beautiful ball gown, lovingly made by her mother; Kayley and Garrett had headed into the forbidden forest. The forest didn't seem so frightening as Kayley had once thought. It was full of sweet times and memories. Dismounting of the horse and Kayley just stared at Garrett wishing that she could make her feelings even more known unto him.

"Come on," Garrett said quietly holding out his hands. "I want to show you something."

Completely trusting, Kayley took his hand and followed his lead deep into the forest.

Careful not ruin her dress, Garrett spun around behind her and placed his hands over her eyes, causing Kayley to laugh out of surprise and delight.

"What are you doing?" Garret could here the smile in her voice and slowly moved her forward.

"I want you to see this place the way I see it. To really hear and feel so it creates the picture in your mind."

Feeling leaves tickle her arm and feeling sunlight warm her skin and she just listened. There was a powerful water flow in front of her. She could feel the wind in her hair, the soft grass beneath her shoes. Colours and images were flashing through her mind as she felt Garrett's breathing on her neck.

"Kayley, take a deep breath," He whispered slowly. Kayley obliged and did so without speaking to ensure the images in her mind never left. She inhaled and her imagination came to live the water! Oh! It smelled amazing. So clean and fresh even the dirt! Everything was so vivid she breathed in again once more and smelled the amazing scent of Garett behind her.

"Now," Garrett spoke again still in hushed tones. "You see through new eyes."

He dropped his hands from her face and Kayley gasped in shock from the beauty of it all. It was beyond her fantasies. The purples, pinks, and blues in the exotic plants, the sparkling waterfall gleaming with a rainbow. Even the sky appeared painted with different blues and the sun streaming out of the clouds. Its beams falling around them.

"It's beautiful." Kayley breathed so quietly in fear that it would all vanish if she spoke too flamboyantly.

Garrett wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for showing how to see with new eyes." Kayley sighed. "I just wish I could show you."

Garett turned her to face him as he traced to contours of her face. "I do see," he replied with a smile. "Maybe a little differently but I don't miss a thing." Garrett leaned forward and kissed Kayley's temple.

Kayley felt she call just fall with the sweetness of the moment. She pulled her head back to look at him. Lifting her hands she traced her fingertips lightly over Garrett's eyelids and sighed with a smile. If he was happy that's all that mattered and right there and then did she reenforce with herself that she would spend the rest of her days making him happy.

Without opening his eyelids, Garett leaned forward and secured his mouth to Kayley's. Feeling swept away with his love, Kayley clasped her arms around his neck, just gazing at him but Garrett gasped and in shock Kayley removed her arms. He staggered back and with his hand to his head, fell onto the soft grass.

"Garrett?" Kayley asked concerned. "Are you ok? What hap-"

"Its the same but backwards." He cut her off mumbling. "The shapes..."

Without a thought for her dress, Kayley knelt down beside him caressing the side of his face so she could look at him. Garrett placed his hand over her's.

"Kayley," Garrett said shakily.

"Yes?" was the timid response as she was fearing for the worse. How would she endure if something had happened to him?

Garrett looked straight into her eyes. "I can see."

"What?" Kayley dropped her hand in shock. "How is that possible?"

Garrett shrugged casually but inside he felt exalted. "When Ruber was destroyed everything was put back in order. King Arthur's arm was repaired..."

He trailed off and Kayley was so happy she was scared to believe it was true. "But why did it take so long?"

"I think it was you." Garrett caressed her face and continued. "Love is a powerful force."

Kayley smiled and threw her arms around his neck. She could hardly believe it was true! But it was she knew it in her heart. She looked into his eyes to see beautiful, clear, blue eyes.

Garrett leaned his forehead on Kayley's. "My imagination was right," He whispered. "You are beautiful."

They once again shared a kiss but Garrett broke it with a laugh. "I guess I did get to see with new eyes." Kayley joined the laugh and they just sat there feeling the sun, hearing the wind and seeing the world. Both seeing with new eyes.


End file.
